The Game Of Cat And Mouse
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Astrid had been searching for her family for over a thousand years. A source tells her to look for them in Mystic Falls. What kind of welcoming will she get? KlausxOC
1. From Paris to Virginia

_Autumnal equinox, 986 A.D._

_My mother informed me, on her death bed, that my father was a married man. She had an affair with him after he found his own wife had been unfaithful to him. The woman had conceived yet never let on that he wasn't the father. I'm so torn between hating my mother and hating the man who did this to me._

_It's like a stab to my heart. My mother basically told me that I was not born from love like she insisted my 19 summers of life, that my father had not died protecting us from the wolves. No I was a product of vengeance. On top of that horrible news, she told me that my father is Mikael, the man who killed his family, turning them into monstrous beasts that destroyed villages and that Mikael knew of my birth. So instead of turning me into one of them and releasing the truth of his infidelity, he found a witch, Ayanna his wife's fellow witch, to bind me to his life. Only when he died would I find peace, until then I would occupy my 19 summer's young body. I would be alone until then, I had searched their home for any clues only to come up empty handed. _

_-I never hated anyone more than I did when my mother told me the truth. Tomorrow I set out to find this family that I am bound to._

I shut the leather bound diary with care, not wanting to damage the memories of my past written within.

At times, when I felt like giving up, I would reread the day I found out what I was, who I was and it gave me the push I needed to continue searching. For a thousand years I had traveled the world, listening for some word on where my family was located. I never got more than a few whispers, most of which sent me half way across the world on a wild goose chase.

That was until today, it seemed that one of my half siblings was causing quite a bit of trouble in the States. But still no word on where my father was located, though I figured once I found my brother or sister they would know his whereabouts.

I boarded the plan in Paris, France; my last piece of information had led me here, heading towards the United States, Mystic Falls Virginia to be exact. I chuckled at the name of it, must be quite the menagerie of supernatural creatures living there for it to be named as such.

Settling down in row 32 seat A, I looked out the window hoping my journey would finally come to an end. I didn't think I could bear to keep up the chasing for much longer before I just gave up.

During my long flight, I had to wonder what lurked in the small Virginia town, that would keep a thousand year old vampire around long enough for me to get wind of it. They were usually careful to keep their presence hidden, making it harder for me to find them. I had yet to discover if they knew anything about me, I highly doubted Mikael would out himself. Though I had heard, after they left the village, that their mother had perished at the hands of her husband but somehow I doubted his guiltiness. If he had wanted her dead it would have happened the moment she cheated on him, not three children later and after they achieved immortality.

"Would you like a drink Miss?" the stewardess asked. I offered a quick 'No thank you'. I didn't think I could hold anything down at the moment.

My nerves were getting the best of me at the prospect of finally finding my siblings, possibly even my father. I couldn't get my hopes up though, too many times have I done just that and ended up disappointed. No I had to treat it the same way I had in the past, another lead, nothing more or less.

I shut my eyes in hope of some rest, it seemed that I was nothing but exhausted all the time, _chasing ghosts._

Blissfully I slipped into a deep sleep.

What felt like minutes later, I was being shaken to awareness by the flight attendant, telling me we had arrived. That was impossible, I had just dozed off. I couldn't have been that tired.

Sure enough we were in Virginia and I had slept a total of seven hours. Maybe all this searching had taken a toll on my body. I shook it off, focusing back to the task at hand.

After grabbing my luggage I headed to the car rental counter and quickly signed for my rental car. I had gotten a little gas efficient car, not getting anything fancy that would draw attention to me. I jumped into the little blue Prius and started on my two hour journey.

By the time I made it to Mystic Falls the sun had long since descended, the moon taking its place in the sky. I had to admit that away from all the city lights that I was used to, the sky was quite beautiful. Not that I had ever taken the time to notice. It suddenly dawned on me that through my years walking this earth, I never had used any of the time for myself. I was too worried about being alone and finding my father. I had wasted a thousand years on searching, not stopping to enjoy the places I had been. I gipped myself out of experiences by being one track minded.

_Not anymore, _I promised.

Crossing the county line into Mystic Falls, I could feel a presence. It called to me, pulled me, I let it lead me. I ended up at, what I assumed was the only food establishment in the town, The Grille. Getting out of the car I ran my hands over my clothes in a fruitless attempt to smooth out any wrinkles. Stepping in the bar I was greeted with many stares, most likely being labeled as a newcomer.

Making my way up to the bar, I sat down on a stool next to a dark haired man. The bartender came up asking me for my order.

"Tequila, make it a double." I needed a drink after the long day I had.

The man next to me smiled," Rough day?"

"Not exactly rough just long." I replied.

He chuckled, extending his hand, "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." His eyes were the most hypnotizing blue I had ever seen before.

_Vampire, duh._

Probably right, but maybe he could be of some help.

"I go by Astrid even though my mother named me Asfrid. She was an old world kind of woman." I always had to explain how I got my name; it just became second nature to add it to the introductions.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Nice name. There a last name to go with that lovely first name?"

Oh wonderful he was trying to be charming.

"Halsten, Astrid Halsten. Odd name I know." I laughed lightly.

"Sounds very…Viking…are you descended from them?" he asked inquisitively. He was way too observant for his own good.

I plastered on a smile, "Yep, guilty. No one usually guesses Viking, you're very knowledgeable."

He grinned, making his blue eyes twinkle, "So may I buy you a drink?" He asked smoothly.

I realized I hadn't taken my shot and quickly downed it. "Yes that would be nice. Thank you."

Might as well as enjoy my time here.

He waved the bartender over, requesting another shot for me and tumbler of bourbon for him.

Many shots later, we end up at Damon's 'residence'. Funny how he thought I was drunk enough to bring home but it may prove to be useful on my end.

As he shut the door I moved into the den of the home.

"So why did you want to come to Mystic Falls? Not a whole lot of tourist spots here." I swear that man was way too keen.

"It's more of a business trip than pleasure." I expertly reply. He's not the first vampire I've come across who was nosy.

"Well I can make it more…pleasurable, if you like." Again, he hits on me. Can't he tell I'm way too old for…no I guess he couldn't.

Time to cut to the chase, "So, let's cut the crap." I said sounding totally sober.

His head tipped to the side, "Alright."

"I know you're a vampire and I really don't care. I'm just looking for a very old vampire, have you heard of them?" His eyes widened in surprise, I'm guessing it doesn't happen very often.

"What gave you that crazy idea, little girl." Yep, denial. Definitely a vampire. A stubborn one at that.

Do I show my cards or beat it out of him?

I sighed.

"Just tell me please, I'm not in the mood for explaining." I begged.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I was just hoping to get lucky tonight and you start spouting vampire crap. It's a really big turn off you know." I had to give him credit for trying to dissuade me.

"Oh come off it. You know what…there has to be other, less aggravating vampires around here. I'll go find one of them." I turned to walk back out the door when he appeared in front of me; I had to hold in a grin. He fell for it.

His eyes locked on mine, pupils expanding and contracting, "You will go home; you will forget everything about vampires and their existence." I burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

His brows wrinkled in confusion, "Are you on vervain?"

"Nope, I'm just wayyy older than you, compulsion doesn't work." I told him honestly.

The frown deepened, "How you have a heartbeat and don't look a day over 18." It was really sweet of him to say I was young.

"Fewer questions and more answers. Is there an old vampire here?" My business tone took over.

He sighed, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, his names Klaus but he's hybrid not just a vampire." My hopes shot through the roof, one of my siblings was here.

"Where is he?" I asked eagerly.

"Where's the fire? He's not someone to be messed with Astrid. He would sooner rip your heart out than listen to anything you have to say." Damon warned.

"It is of great importance that I find him Damon. I've been looking for so long…" He didn't need to know the reasons why.

"Why he's not a nice guy, he ruined the girl I loves life time and time again. He's threatened her friends, family, hell he even killed her aunt. Why would you **want** to find him?"

Silence flooded the room while I thought out my reasons; collecting my thoughts I looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I have given up my eternal life to finding them, I have died countless times, killed countless vampires, traveled all around the world-**alone. ** That's why I want to find them, all of them. You don't need to know the details just that I have to know."

"You said 'them' are you saying there's more than one?" Of course that would be the only thing he got from my speech but it gave me information as well. There was only one here.

"That I know of, yes. Where can I find Klaus?"

"I suppose I could take you to his…abode." He agreed reluctantly.

If I wasn't me I would have hugged the man…oh to hell with it.

I ran up to Damon wrapping my arms around his middle tightly, "Thank you." And quickly pulled away, not totally comfortable with the action. In all my years I hadn't hugged anyone save for my mother. The gesture just seemed too personal and in all my travels I never got close to anyone. Vampires couldn't keep control around me and humans died too quickly, either way I was left alone.

"Yeah, you might not be thanking me later when you meet him." He looked as awkward as I did with the spontaneous embrace, though not due to inexperience.

"Well here is his lovely dungeon." Damon said dryly.

The house was in disrepair but looked as if it was currently being renovated much to my pleasure. I had always had a soft spot for Victorian style homes. Although I had no home of my own, the constant searching made sure to that. I shook the dark thoughts away and allowed myself to relish the sight.

Besides the decrepit nature of the home, it was absolutely gorgeous. The structure was straight out of the 1800's, probably when it was built. A vine cover fountain sat in the middle of a horseshoe drive adding elegance to the property. I bet there was a large garden behind the house as well.

My appreciation was cut short when a vampire grabbed me and sped towards the house. Well he we go, I'm going to meet Klaus.

We sped right into the house, seeing as there were no doors to hold anyone out. We stopped and I was dropped on the floor, none too gently.

Just as I was getting ready to give the stupid vampire a lesson on common courtesy, he spoke.

"Master, this human was outside the property with a Salvatore, the Salvatore left." The vampire said to no one, though I knew better. They had super hearing.

Oh yeah Damon, that ass must have taken off the moment he brought me here, jerk.

A tall man with curly dirty blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes walked into the room, "Well what do we have here?" His tone was malicious, even more so in his smooth British accent.

"Looks like a midnight snack." The other vampire said, his eyes turning yellow and two sets of fangs popped out.

_He must be a hybrid as well._

The blue eyed man gave a disapproving look, "Leave us Gabriel." The man known as Gabriel pouted but did as he was told.

"You're Klaus aren't you?" I could only guess seeing as he ordered the hybrid around.

He smiled, "Why yes love I am. Who might you be?"

My heart rate picked up and I swore I was dreaming. This moment couldn't be real, it was just a figment created by my overly tired mind.

"Astrid. I've been searching for you for a very long time Klaus. Might I ask where the rest of the family is?" I was dazed for the first time in my life.

The smile wiped off his face and replaced with a scowl.

"Why have you been looking for me and how do you know of my family?" His tone turned deadly, implying my death if my answer did not meet his standards.

"The answers you want go hand in hand.-I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Klaus everything.-Mikael is my father." It was the first thing that came to mind but I had a feeling I just made things worse.

Klaus 'ice blue eyes glowed with fury as he grabbed me by my throat and pressed me to the wall.

"You lie, you are only human and could not possibly live that long." He spat.

I didn't bother clawing at his hands or begging for my life because, like him, I couldn't die. I was bound to my father, a vampire, death couldn't touch me. He seemed to take note of the lack of fight in me and it looked like it displeased him. His features morphed, eyes turned yellow with a red background, black veins appeared around the eyes, and finally two sets of fangs dropped yet I kept my composure.

I still wasn't scared, my heart didn't even flicker at the change, he growled at me in frustration, "Do you have a death wish? You come into my home spouting lies and proceed to further annoy me."

I said nothing, just stared into his eyes waiting to either pass out or die. Though dying only lasted about ten minutes, he didn't know that. He was ready to kill me. He refused to believe that my words were true. So I waited.

Right before blackness closed in I was thrown into the opposing wall. I winced at the pain that shot through my shoulder but thought nothing more on it; I knew it would be healed shortly. I sat up coughing trying to gain the air my body was deprived of.

"Now love I will ask you again, how do you know of me and my family?" He grinned maliciously knowing he caused me pain.

I rolled my eyes at the stubbornness that all vampires seemed to possess, "Mikael found out your mother cheated on him and had an affair with my mother."

My throat was once again under his hand, "Wrong answer little girl."

Really, we were going to do this all night? I was tired and he wanted to torture me all night because he couldn't accept the truth.

The process repeated, when I was on the verge of passing out he would toss me into the wall, ask the same question. I would keep telling my story and the cycle continued.

"You know my story isn't going to change. Even if you kill me I will come back because I am tied to Mikael's life, that's why I appear to be human. "Annoyance tinted my words.

"If that is true why haven't I heard or seen you in all my years? Hmm?" He thought he had me with his witty statement.

"Well if you guys stayed still long enough I may have caught up sooner, I don't have any super senses like you all do. By the time I made it to the location I was told of, you were long gone." Sadness covered me like a veil but I couldn't let him see me like this so I stuffed down all my emotions. My face became blank, not allowing a crack to show.

"Maybe I should just drain you, all this bickering has gotten me hungry." He stepped towards me, I held my ground. If the guy needed proof that I wasn't going to die then so be it. The only thing that sucked was that it took longer to come back after being tapped of blood, about a half hour or so.

"Please do, but give me at least an hour to come back. Replacing all the blood takes some time." I said in a chastising tone.

"We shall see." Then his teeth sank into the soft flesh of my neck. For some reason him drinking my blood was different from any other time a vampire had drank from me. It was erotic, feeling the pull on my blood as it slowly left my body, his lips on my skin. I couldn't help the shutter than ran along my spine. His arms wrapped snugly around my middle holding me in place.

_Really you stupid body, you're going to get turned on while he's trying to kill you. _

I was in disbelief that my body would act so inappropriately at a time like this. I was sure he could smell my arousal drifting through the air; he was after all half-werewolf half-vampire. But I couldn't find it in me to be ashamed with my reactions to his administrations.

My vision began tunneling in; I knew I had seconds left before I was technically dead.

"See you in an hour." I whispered before I fell into the depths of darkness.


	2. Road Trip

I could not believe that lies that girl was coming up with but I did as she asked and waited an hour before disposing of her body.

Just as I was ready to have my hybrids dump her in the woods, I heard a soft thump. As the seconds stretched the beating got louder and louder until she sat up with a gasp. This was impossible, she was human. She held no ring like the Gilbert's; I made sure of it after I killed her. Could it be that she was telling the truth?

Anger burned through my core at the thought. For so many years Mikael treated me like dirt on his boot, acted like my mother had been in the wrong when he had done the same thing in retaliation. It was sickening that he spared, to a point, his daughter because he didn't wish to face the music.

Did mother know?

The girl said Ayanna had helped Mikael; did she keep it from mother?

There were so many questions swimming around in my head I almost didn't here the woman speak to me, "Do you believe me now?" Her tone was smug but had an underlying sadness laced into it.

She was as alone as I was in this eternal world. She had spent her eternity searching for Mikael and her siblings; she was noble in that cause.

But did I believe everything she told me?

Looking closely at the woman, I could see hints of Rebekah in her. Those blue eyes that were clear as glass, down to her full lips and small nose. Her dark hair resembled the color of Elijah's; no not even resembled it was identical to his. The loose curls must have been inherited from her mother. She could easily fit in with his brothers. But was it true, was she Mikael's daughter? No one could make up the story she'd been telling me, knowing the facts was impossible, I'd made sure of it.

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"May I ask where the rest of the family is?" she sounded so hopefully. I suddenly felt bad for daggering my family, it seemed they were no longer only mine.

"In storage." I said vaguely, I still didn't fully trust her.

Her hopeful face fell, "Mikael isn't your father is he?"

I don't know how she had made that leap in information but I supposed there was no use in lying to her.

"No, my father was a werewolf. Hence the reason I am a hybrid." I changed my face for added effect, she stayed completely calm. It was odd, after being feared for so long I expected it, she frustrated the hell out of me.

"I already told me that you don't scare me." She said with an air of calm.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes you did say something about that."

"Klaus?" she questioned.

I had to admit, the way she said my name with her lightly accented voice sounded nice.

"Do you know where Mikael is?" If you looked at it for what it was, it truly was sweet, a girl looking for her father. Adding the supernatural to the mix, it became a girl who couldn't die, looking for her father who had spent his life trying to kill his other children, not so sweet.

"He's been in a crypt for twenty years now. Before that he was trying to kill me and my siblings, it was one of the reasons I locked them up. It wasn't safe with him around." I couldn't understand why I was telling her everything.

"I see." Her blue eyes tensed, something within their depths surfacing. Suddenly her mask cracked as she fell to her knees screaming.

I was never, in my thousand years, greeted with such a sight. The girl had snapped, emotionally, physically. She was gone, lost in her emotions that she had bottled up.

"WHY? I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS. WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?!" She screamed. The tears were falling in a steady flow down her cheeks.

I just stood, leaning against the door frame watching, helplessly. I didn't know this woman from Adam but we shared something, betrayal.

Her mother, even Mikael had betrayed her. He left her immortal without anyone to seek comfort in, leaving her alone until she found him or us. Even then would he have welcomed her? Mikael had been selfish in keeping her alive, if he was truly her father he wouldn't have wanted that for her but he always had been a prideful man. My siblings and I were the prime examples of that.

"Come with me." I said, not knowing why I was going to do what I had in mind.

Astrid looked questioningly at me, the tears still leaking from her eyes, "Do you wish to see your siblings or not?" I snapped.

She nodded her head, but the look in her eyes never left, I suspected it never would either. She would be broken until someone tried to fix her.

Grabbing my jacket I headed outside, she followed without questions and we climbed into my car and sat in silence.

We had a long drive ahead of us but the car remained silent, it was starting to become a little unnerving.

"Was it you in Florence?" She asked breaking the deafening quiet.

"What year, I spent quite a few times in Italy." It was true; Florence had always been a special place for me, with the art renaissance.

"1450."

"Yes, it was. I was with Rebekah at the time and I'm sure Elijah was around the area as well. We left in 1451 because Mikael was getting close to us." I heard her sigh.

"I was so close, to all of you, why wasn't I allowed to find you sooner?" Her defeated tone struck something within me. It wasn't pity, could it be that I cared for her. That was a ridiculous idea; we shared some experiences and trials but nothing more.

_Then why are you going to let her un-dagger our siblings? _I swear sometimes my conscious was downright annoying, pointing out things I really didn't need to see.

"Fate is a fickle thing my dear." It was the only explanation I could give her.

She nodded.

"Are we going to be on the road long?" She asked, changing the subject, for which I was thankful. I didn't like taking a trip down feelings lane.

"Yes. Maybe you should get some sleep." I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

She didn't say a word, just leaned her head against the window and her breathing quickly evened out.

Xxxxxxxx

_Astrid, a woman's voice whispered, her accent sounded so close to Klaus'._

_I was standing in a field that used to be by my house when we first came to the new land. My house slowly appeared, followed by a woman. She wasn't my mother but she looked familiar._

_She smiled, reaching her hand out to touch my face. I instinctually leaned into her palm, savoring the contact._

_You are with my son, the woman stated._

_Klaus? I asked, jerking my face from her hand._

_She nodded, her bronze hair lifted from her shoulder when a breeze swept by._

_Do you know who I am? I asked suddenly feeling very nervous._

_I do. Do not fear, I have known for a long time and hold no grudges. Her angelic voice replied._

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

_Then what are you doing here? I knew I was dreaming and that she was a witch but why come to me?_

_I am here to guide you and to save my family. She replied, smiling._

_You were the one who led me into the bar? I asked, piecing things together._

_She nodded._

_Ok not only did I not die, I was now doing the bidding of a thousand year old, dead, witch. _

_What am I supposed to do? Confusion overtook my face._

_Gently she cradled my face with both hands and pressed her lips to my forehead._

_Be you, my dear girl. She said while dropping her hands._

_She went to back away and head towards a spot in the field that was unbelievably bright._

_Wait! I cried._

_She stopped and looked back at me._

_Is my mother ok? I had to know if she was doing alright._

_She is happy and misses you dearly. _

_With that she entered the light and disappeared._

I woke up with a start. Had I really just seen Klaus' mother?

Klaus suddenly sniffed the air before pulling the car over, rather quickly.

Without my permission he started invading my personal space, his nose pressed to my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, embarrassed by the contact.

"You smell like my mother." He said skeptically. Oh wow it wasn't just a crazy dream.

"Yeah she came to me in my dream." The talk played through my mind.

"What did she say?" He looked almost worried.

"That she was going to guide me." He visibly relaxed; I had to wonder why he was so on edge when it came to his mother.

"What do you think she would tell me?"

He stiffened.

"When I was changed into a vampire my mother sealed my werewolf side. I don't know if it was so I wouldn't be indestructible or what her reasoning was but I got angry with her. Mad because she sealed who I was, because she never told me that Mikael wasn't my father and for her never standing up for me. She just let him treat me like I was nothing to him. I went to confront her one night, she was alone, and it escalated quickly. I ended up tearing her heart right out of her chest. I had always told my siblings that Mikael did it." I couldn't comprehend that he told me his secret. That he trusted me enough to know that he murdered his mother.

"I'm sure she understands Klaus. From my time around vampires, your emotions are hard to control in the beginning. I don't think she would ever blame you." I reassured him. After all she had told me she wanted to save her family, which would mean Klaus too.

"Our siblings won't be as forgiving as mother. Or forgive my transgressions against them." He said while pulling back onto the highway.

I laid my hand over his, "They're your family, of course they will."

"I hope you are right Astrid." He replied.

_I know I am._

**A/N So do you like it so far? I have some plans for this story, I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. The Awakening

We arrived in Chicago shortly after noon. After the talk Klaus and I had, I fell asleep, not being able to deprive my body of a much needed rest.

"So when you said they were in storage, you weren't kidding." I said dryly, looking up at the warehouse we were parked in front of.

Klaus shrugged and moved to open the door.

I followed behind him. We walked to the back of the building, stopping at a large crate.

Did he really have our family in there?

Using his super strength, he ripped the front of the crate off. Nails went flying around the room from the force that he used.

A gasp echoed throughout the small area as I looked into the wooden crate. There, pushed neatly against the walls were four small coffins, one of which looked older than the others. I walked into the storage crate and up to the worn mahogany coffin. Lifting the lid, I was shocked to see a man with shoulder length wavy hair. His face was a grey ashen color, meaning he was desiccated.

"Are they dead?" From what I had seen when I killed vampires, this was dead.

Klaus shook his head, "We are Original's we cannot be killed by stakes to the heart. They are more of a temporary kind of dead. You see when we found out that the tree, which was used for the spell my mother put on us, could kill us, we burned it to the ground. What is happening here-he gestured to the dagger that was embedded in our brother's chest-is the ash from that tree on a silver dagger. It's the only way to incapacitate us. Besides Mikael, he can really kill us, but only one."

I was shocked, Klaus had daggered them. Put them in a suspended sleep for god knows how long, yet he claimed it was for their protection. Maybe that was half the reason but I had a feeling that they had angered Klaus one way or another to end up like this.

"Why can Mikael kill only one of you?" I asked, sating my curiosity.

"He saved a branch from the tree. If stabbed through the heart, it would be curtains for the Original. The only drawback, you could say, is the stake burns up after use." He explained.

I thought over all the information that I had just been given, my father was hunting down his children, intent on killing one of them. Klaus had daggered all of his family; my family. Klaus was explaining things to me, which I had a feeling wasn't his normal behavior. It was a lot to take in, in the time given.

One question kept weighing on my mind: why did he bring me here?

"What were you achieving by bringing me here?" I asked suspiciously.

His chest heaved with a heavy sigh, "I was going to let you free them."

xxx

He spoke with his back to her. He could see the questions in her mind, the wariness in her tone; he couldn't face her to see it written over her features. Klaus suddenly felt like he had for the past thousand years, a monster. She had actually thought he would do something to her, a few days ago he might have. So lost in believing his own assessment of himself, he didn't see her demeanor change.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He whipped around; searching her face for any sign he hadn't imagined her apology.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I mean you brought me out here to see them and then I saw them, I kind of judged you based on seeing instead of hearing your reasoning. It was wrong of me." The funny part was he detected no deceit in her words. It was the first time in a long time that someone apologized to him and meant it.

"If the tables were reversed love, I would have thought the same thing." He tried to brush it off, tried to ignore the feelings she stirred within him. Things he had never felt, even with Tatia.

Tatia had never fully trusted him, she always guarded herself, never let herself be fully loved or love fully for that matter. Though she had claimed to love Elijah, but Klaus knew better. The Petrova woman only cared for the attention she was receiving.

Astrid cleared her throat, pulling Klaus from his analytical reminiscing.

She was still standing in front of Finn's coffin; she reached her hand out to touch the dagger before looking back at Klaus, "May I?"

He held his breath but nodded. He would face the wrath of his siblings if it meant this caring woman before him got a chance to know her family.

With a swift pull, the dagger was out.

"Finn will awake soon, I will go get him some _refreshments._" Klaus declared, getting ready to head to the nearest hospital.

"Should I wake the rest of them?" she asked, unsure if she was allowed to wake them all.

It was odd how timid she could be. One minute she was a fiery, quick witted woman, the next she was shy and reserved. Although it may be the nerves of finally meeting her siblings, _or she's been alone for so long she doesn't know how to act._ The last thought had never really occurred to him, could she not know how to behave after she does her tough act? He would think about it later, along with his feelings.

"If that is what you wish, love" He told her honestly.

As he walked out, he saw her move to the next coffin, it was Elijah's.

_At least she's saving the hot heads for last._ He thought, not really going to enjoy the situation either way. He was sure Elijah would be furious as would Finn but Kol and Rebekah would be beyond livid, especially Rebekah. He was sure that behind him, the doppelganger would be in his sister's sights from now on.

Xxxx

When Klaus returned with a cooler of blood bags, he found Astrid being held against Finn's body, the life slowly draining from her eyes.

"Finn, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Klaus warned.

Finn's head shot up, letting Astrid fall to the floor with a loud thump, "Hello, dear brother. It's been a while." He spat angrily with blood dribbling down his chin.

Klaus rolled his eyes; secretly hoping Elijah would wake up soon and help deal with Finn.

"You know she was the one who pulled the dagger out and you haul off and kill her. That's not any way to show your gratitude, now is it?" Klaus teased. Although he knew he shouldn't antagonize his brother, he needed them to stick around long enough for him to explain things.

Finn sped over to Klaus, pinning him to the wall by his throat.

_This position is oddly familiar…oh that's right I was doing it to Astrid a day ago._

"Ah-ah, I have some information that you may be interested in hearing involving the woman you killed." Klaus tut-ted.

Finn paid his brother no mind until Elijah hopped out of his coffin, "I'm listening Niklaus."

Ah Elijah, the ever diplomatic brother keeping the peace.

Finn slowly released his hold, allowing Klaus to speak.

"First off, listen to her heart. Is it beating?" Klaus asked. He had to play this right if they were to believe her.

Elijah listened to silence that filled the room, "No, she's dead. What does that have to do with anything?" Klaus smirked.

"Now check her over. Does she have a ring like the Gilbert's have?" Once again Elijah looked over her body, not seeing any sign of jewelry.

"No." Elijah was starting to get impatient with his brothers silly questioning.  
Klaus clapped his hands together, "Well then, we wait an hour or so and let her explain."

Finn shot his brother a look asking if he was mad, Elijah just hid his disbelief behind his normal mask of indifference.

Klaus ignored the looks he was receiving and grabbed the cooler that sat next to him on the floor, "You look famished Elijah. Would you like a bag?" he asked picking a bag out of the cooler and tossing it back and forth.

Elijah's impeccable façade dropped for a nanosecond as a flicker of annoyance passed but then resumed its normal blankness.

xxxxx

"I guessing she didn't get to pull the daggers on Rebekah and Kol yet." Klaus stated more than asked as he finished off his blood.

"I can remedy that." Finn bit, not liking his brother and sister still being daggered.

Klaus stopped him, though not exactly sure why, until it hit him.

"It isn't our place to free them yet, it's hers." He spoke while staring at the crumpled body of Astrid.

Walking over to her he gently picked her up and laid her in the unoccupied coffin.

Finn and Elijah looked at their brother with disbelieving eyes; they had never seen Klaus so…tender before. He fixed her body so she would be comfortable and took his place next to the coffin.

Knowing that Klaus wasn't releasing any more information, Finn and Elijah sat on nearby boxes, drinking their fill of blood and waited for the one who would answer their questions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Astrid, Klaus' mother called._

_I'm dead again aren't I? I asked in a bored tone._

_She nodded._

_I apologize for Finn. It's just that he's been locked away for quite some time._

_I waved off her apology. _

_He's a vampire, who's been sleeping for god knows how long. He was just hungry and I happened to be there. It's ok. I assured._

_She seemed to accept my reasoning._

_Its time my daughter, when you wake up you will be faced with Elijah and Finn. I just pray they won't take things as horribly as Niklaus did._

_It won't matter. I guaranteed._

_Wait why did you call me your daughter? I was confused; it happened a lot with her._

_She smiled, I have to go but you will see soon my dear._

_With that she disappeared into thin air, unlike last time._

_I was being pulled back to the land of the living, my heart beat echoed through the empty field I was in._

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sat up with a gasp, "Oh that sucks." I said breathlessly, grasping the area of my heart through my shirt.

I vaguely heard someone say, "I told you so." Then I was surrounded by three vampires.

"How is this possible?" The one in the suit said, I noticed his hair was the exact same shade of brown as mine.

I came to my senses and realized I was in a coffin, "Who put me in a coffin?" I asked, a slight tick appearing on my forehead.

Klaus threw his hands in the air, defensively, "Hey it was either nice comfy coffin or cement floor. I thought you would appreciate it." he snipped.

My feature immediately softened at the side Klaus was showing, from what I had gathered this was unusual behavior from the hybrid. And judging by the looks the other two vampires were giving, he hadn't been nice very many times in his life.

"Thank you Klaus." I said softly.

He nodded, not enjoying his family seeing his softer side.

With little difficulty, I climbed out of the coffin and turned to the two other vampires.

"I'm Astrid and you are?" I held my hand out in a proper greeting.

"Finn. Forgive me for earlier." I waved him off like I had done to his mother.

"What's done is done and I'm sure it will help you in believing me later" I said nonchalantly. He offered me a quizzical glance. I shook my head, indicating not now.

The one in the suit grabbed my hand next, "I'm Elijah; it's a pleasure to meet you." I could easily see through his cool image. Inside he was dying to know who I was or what I was.

"Well, should we wake the other two before we go into details?" I asked, turning to Klaus.

He shrugged, "If you don't want to explain it twice and die a lot then I suggest you wake them up." He offered. It made sense.

Finn and Elijah looked at each other, thinking along the same lines: How weirdwas the relationship Astrid and Klaus had.

They watch me as I lifted the coffin lid and stared at Kol, studying his features that were similar to Elijah's, looking at him longingly before pulling the dagger out. Two of the three vampires didn't understand my actions, the other understood perfectly.

The process repeated with Rebekah, only this time I gasped. We looked like sisters in the face but with a different hair color.

When I was done I turned back to the newly awakened vampires," Elijah, Finn, I need you to prepare to hear things you may not accept as true. Klaus sure didn't for the first few hours. But I need you to keep an open mind and hear me out. Ok?...Oh and please refrain from killing me." I added, earning a chuckle from Klaus and two nods.

An hour later Klaus was once again pinned to the wall by an angry Rebekah and Kol was getting ready to drink me dry. I didn't move a muscle, not like I could fight off an Original vampire. But still I didn't want to die for the third time in a week. Fortunately, Finn saved me from the long recovery from death and Elijah calmed Rebekah enough for her to loosen her grip on Klaus.

"The guilt finally become too much Nik?" Rebekah spat. Obviously more hurt than angry with her brother.

He shook his head, "For once Rebekah, this isn't about me." She looked taken aback by his statement.

For as long as Rebekah had spent with her brother one fact always remained constant, it was always about him.

I stepped out from behind Finn, garnering the attention of every Original present. Kol made to lunge at me again when Elijah held him back and Klaus offered him a blood bag. Blood bag technology was probably new to Kol and Finn, judging by their outfits, but they seemed to catch on quickly.

When Rebekah and Kol were full Klaus gave me a nod, giving me the go ahead.

"Ok keep in mind that I cannot be killed, and again I ask that the theory is not continuously tested. Alright?" a series of nods went around, in Rebekah's case she scoffed. I wanted to roll my eyes at her bratty behavior but thought better of it.

I took a deep breath, "Ok well first off I am a thousand years old. I have lived this long because my life was tied to someone else's. (I was leaving the details for the end after seeing how _well_ Klaus took it.) I was told by my mother before she died that you all would be able to help me-you know what screw it." I suddenly shouted out. I was tired of tippy toeing around the subject.

"Mikael had an affair with my mother after he found out that Klaus wasn't his, and instead of making me like you and outing himself , he went to Ayanna and bound my life to his." The room was very quiet, everyone soaking up the news that had been ineloquently dropped on them.

Rebekah was the first to make a move, "You lying bitch!" she screamed as she lunged at me. Only to be met by a wall of scowling hybrid.

"Then tell me dear sister, how does she know the details? Mother has even been talking to her for god sakes. She is telling the truth." He defended.

Suddenly Kol started laughing, everyone glanced over at him.

Walking up to me he was still laughing, Klaus was tensed and ready to intervene. I on the other hand was curious to see what he would do.

"Well welcome to the family sister." He said, patting me on the back.

My jaw flung open, unable to believe that it went that easily. It couldn't have, I was still dead and dreaming. Yes that was it.

Klaus smirked; Kol was always the easy going one.

Rebekah screeched, "You really believe her Kol?!" That brought me from the conclusion I was dreaming, I couldn't dream that banshee cry.

Kol turned and shot his sister a crooked smile, "You're just mad because you're not the only girl anymore."

I almost lost my composure at his blunt statement.

Kol looked back to Klaus, "So can we get out of here? I'm so tired of being cooped up." His smirk never left his face. I had a feeling he was what people called a 'shit stirrer' and enjoyed it immensely.

Rebekah looked back and forth between Kol and me before letting out an exasperated huff and stomped after her brother.

xxx

_It seems Kol hit the nail on the head,_ Klaus thought with a smirk. He looked over to his other brothers who seemed just as accepting as Kol.

Klaus rounded his family up into the SUV and headed for his home on the outskirts of Chicago. In his rearview mirror he saw a very irate Rebekah, glaring daggers into the back of Astrid's head.

_Oh this is going to get interesting. _Thethought made him anticipate the action to come.

**A/N So knocked out another chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Rebekah and Kol

Days had passed since the release of my siblings.

Rebekah had taken the attitude down a notch, though I knew she still didn't like me. Kol was oddly happy about it, though I didn't know if he was happy to find out he had another sister or the fact that he wasn't in dead anymore. Elijah had taken no time at all to warm up to me, asking about my travels, which weren't that exciting since most of my time was dedicated to finding them. He had looked at me with a look I had never seen directed at me before, pity, all because I hadn't cared for going across the world for my own pleasure.

Now I saw the history that I missed, things I could have been a part of if I hadn't been so focused. But I knew the truth of the matter. I didn't want to see the amazing marvels of the world by myself, thus the constant drive to find my family, ignoring anything that got in my way.

Love had been one of the things I had skipped out on, purposely. I didn't want to get close to anyone, only to be left later on. The humans would die on me and the vampires only used me as a personal meal source.

_Not like Klaus. _

Whoa where the heck did that come from? First the weird way I reacted to him feeding off me, now the little voice in my head is sticking up for him. It was official, I was losing my mind. Such a shame too, I just found my family only to go crazy shortly after.

_No you twit you like him._

Why did my inner me sound so…testy?

_I am not testy just annoyed you haven't seen what's right in front of you._

I was officially creeped out. There was a voice in my head, arguing with me. Breathe Astrid, breathe; this is all some figment of your exhausted mind.

I received no rebuttal from the inner me so I assumed I was correct in my theory.

"So sister, I'm guessing you'll be staying with us." Kol asked with a grin.

I knew he was trying to rile Rebekah up. I let myself be the annoying younger sister for once, in my first real time of normalcy.

"You know it, don't think you can get rid of me that easily." I said in a teasing tone.

Rebekah, who was in the living room watching some degrading show, huffed at my declaration.

"Good because I think I like your company, so much better than my other wet blanket of a sister." He said jokingly but I saw Rebekah flinch at his words.

I shook my head at Kol, "She's not a wet blanket. She just has too many brothers around."

Rebekah whipped her head around, temporarily forgetting the show on TV, her eyes held such confusion.

"I happen to think there aren't enough of us." Kol stated, in, as-a–matter-of-fact tone.

"I do." Rebekah scoffed.

I laughed, earning a small smile from Rebekah and a scowl from Kol.

"Oh don't be like that Kol; you do it to us all the time." My sister said, giving Kol his own words back to him.

"Yeah but now it's no fun when you have someone on your side." He pouted. Rebekah and I flat out laughed at him which only served to make him pout worse until finally he gave in with a genuine smile.

Just as we were coming down from laughing Klaus walked in wearing a sexy, form fitting, grey long-sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans, gah I had to stop thinking like that.

I quickly averted my eyes to Rebekah but what I saw in her eyes was worse than staring at Klaus, there was understanding in her pool colored eyes. She knew. She knew that I was checking Klaus out. She knew things that I wasn't even ready to admit to myself and it scared the crap out of me.

"It seems you all are getting along well, now." Klaus observed. He sat down on the couch with Rebekah while Kol and I stayed in the next room over in the sitting area. I quickly pulled the book I was holding, up to my face to hide the mounting blush that threatened to consume my being.

"Yes, she's not that horrid after all." Rebekah said a flip of her hair. For a moment, it seemed as if she was trying to distract Klaus from looking in my direction, I was glad. But Kol seemed to be oblivious to the on goings around him.

"What, is that book more interesting than your brother?" He asked pulling my shield down. There hadn't been enough time for my blush to dissipate, leaving me open for questioning.

"Why are you blushing Astrid?" At Kol's statement, all eyes turned to me. I froze not being able to answer, my eyes darted to Rebekah in a silent plea. She nodded, seeming to know what I wanted without speaking.

She raced up to my side, "Come, we need to go shopping and get you out of those dreadful clothes."

I didn't even have a chance to protest as she grabbed my arm and drug me to the car. I could faintly hear Klaus calling out something that made Rebekah snort.

Xxx

Sliding smoothly into the car that Nik had so graciously lent to us, I drove to the mall. My poor sister was silent not knowing how to state what I already knew; she liked Nik. A thought that should have seemed odd, felt completely right. In truth he and Astrid were perfect for each other. They had both been abandoned, both been condemned by Mikael, they had both been alone and searching for something to fill the void. Nik thought it would come in the form of being a hybrid and Astrid thought it would end when she found us. They didn't see what I saw. When they were together and thought they were alone, the truth came out. The way they looked at one another, the casual touches, the comforting words. Nik had never been one for gentleness but there he was treating her like a man would his love.

But I knew they weren't ready to face that yet or even admit it.

"So do you like shopping?" I asked casually trying to get her mind off of Nik.

She shrugged, "I never really did it for fun, only necessity." She admitted.

I felt a pang of sadness wash over me; she hadn't lived her life just because she wanted to find us. A wave of guilt followed, I hadn't made it any easier on her with my resentment.

"I'm sorry I was…well, I was a bitch to you. I hope you can forgive me." She looked at me wide eyed, like me apologizing was the last thing in the world she would ever hear.

"It's fine. You were waking up only to find you have a half-sister. It's a lot for anyone to handle, so I don't blame you." I couldn't believe how forgiving she could be, but her words were nothing but true. I had been pissed at Niklaus for daggering me, then she tells me that she's my sister; it was just the icing on the cake for me. So I acted out against her, taking out all my anger on her and not where it should have been placed; Nik and Mikael. She hadn't asked for anything other than to meet her family and there I was being a ginormous witch to her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. Now let's talk about your making eyes at my brother." I teased.

Her mouth open and closed, trying to form any kind of words of denial but she couldn't. With a sigh she shrugged.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, the thought of he and I shouldn't even be in my head but he's just so different from anyone I've met. He's kind and gentle, well he is now. In the beginning he choked me to the brink of passing out, chucked me against walls, then drained me but even then I knew he wasn't doing it out of hatred. He was confused and angry but not at me." This girl baffled me more than any other creature had in all my years. Even though she was a thousand years old, she hadn't let the world corrupt her. She held such an innocence about her that made her seem like the young girl she was.

"I think he holds feelings for you as well, he must or I wouldn't be here talking to you." It was true, Niklaus would have waited god knows how long before he'd release us. The only reason my brothers and I were here was due to Astrid, because somehow she managed to touch something in Nik that no one had ever seen.

"Oh look, we're here." She said, changing the subject.

"Yes, now we are going to have some fun." I told her with a wicked smile. I had plans and shopping could help me achieve my goal.

_Nik won't know what hit him._

Xxxxxxxx

"So Nik, how do you like Astrid?" I asked.

Everyone thought I was so daft, like I couldn't see the glances that Nik and Astrid were throwing at each other. I just liked to play dumb so I could get the answers.

Klaus straightened his back a little, so little in fact that if you hadn't been looking for it, you would have missed it.

"Whatever do you mean Kol?" Klaus was trying to act like his old self and was failing miserable, only confirming my suspicions.

I smirked, "Oh nothing."

He eyed me skeptically, "Kol, what are you up to?"

I grinned, "Nothing to worry yourself over dearest brother." With that said I got up from the couch and headed to my room. I knew Rebekah was aware of the attraction between Nik and Astrid and I planned on working with her to bring them together.

I entered my room and closed the door before I pulled out the cell phone I had gotten.

Hitting the send button, I waited for her to pick up.

"Kol?"

"You know don't you Rebekah?"

There was a brief pause.

"Yes."

"How about we join forces?"

She laughed a moment, "They'll never know what hit them."

"Indeed."

The call ended. But the plotting had just begun.

**A/N Soo…what do you think? Too much, not enough? Review and let me know!**


	5. Shopping

It seemed when Rebekah asked me to go shopping, she didn't intend on letting me do any of the actual shopping part. I was more like a Barbie, being put in this and that. She would either approve or give a scoff of disgust. I knew I should have just enjoyed the fact that she was being civil with me but this was getting ridiculous.

"Really Rebekah, I can pick out my own clothes." I tried to state firmly, but it came out more as a whine.

She grinned, "I'm doing you a favor my dear, so just go along with it."

She kept on searching through the rack like a busy little bee, leaving me to wonder what she meant by she was doing me a favor.

I shrugged. I decided instead of putting up a fuss, I would go with it and try to enjoy the sisterly bonding time that I was receiving. I set about the many racks of clothes in an attempt to find something that was to _my_ liking, not just Rebekah's.

Browsing through the shirt section I came upon one I really liked.

"So, how about this shirt?" I asked holding it up against my body.

It was a simple cream colored short sleeved top that would cling nicely to my frame. Rebekah eyed it from her side of the room before a grin of approval appeared on her face.

"Yes, it will go nicely with your blue eyes and accent that lovely dark hair of yours." She said as she walked behind me and grabbed a handful of hair, twisting it this way and that.

I sighed; I wasn't used to being handled by others in such a manner. I was more of an anti-social, recluse, kind of person and her actions had me a little out of my element.

"You know you're making me feel like a Barbie doing that." I deadpanned, trying to convey my dislike of being man handled.

She smacked my shoulder playfully, "Oh quit your fussing, you're my sister and I am doing my sisterly duty by giving you a clothing makeover."

I was a little surprised at her change in attitude but reminded myself that this was everything I had waited a thousand years for.

I sighed but nodded, "Alright but can we stop soon, I'm famished." I said while draping the shirt over my arm along with a pair of jeans she had picked to go with it.

For a moment she looked as if she was impersonating an owl, "I completely forgot that you were human and needed to eat. I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"No big deal." I shrugged. "Let's just hurry though." I added as my stomach felt like it was gnawing at itself and released a particularly loud growl.

She chuckled but headed towards the checkout with an armful of clothes that a human woman shouldn't have been able to carry.

I shook my head with a smile, finally feeling happy for the first time in a millennia.

Xxxxxxxxx

Now I had to work on Nik while Astrid was out, the only problem was how did I go about the whole thing? I was never one to be considered subtle; I was the opposite in fact. I had always asked what I wanted to know and said what I thought should be said. But now I was out of my element and in a predicament.

"Oh hell I'll wing it." I mumbled to myself.

"Wing what?" Elijah asked coming up behind me.

How the hell was that man so sneaky, even with vampires senses I couldn't hear him coming. Never in my life would I admit out loud but he had in fact scared me.

I frowned, "I can't tell you." I stated bluntly.

He looked taken aback by how serious I was being.

"Is it anything that could get you in trouble?" he asked, though I knew the true meaning behind his question-_should I prepare to clean up a mess?_

"No, it's actually something nice." I said with a genuine smile.

Elijah broke face and started laughing, "You don't have to lie to me Kol."

I scowled, "I'm not lying, Elijah. Is it so hard to believe that I would do something good?"

I was a little hurt by his lack of faith in me, although I had never put anyone's feelings before my own.

He just stuck his hands in the air, "Whatever you say Kol." He said before walking out of my room.

Man was I that horrible of a person that my own brother couldn't believe I would do act kindly against another?

Brilliance struck.

I could use that fact to my advantage, Nik would never expect me to be thoughtful towards him so maybe that would throw him off and I could swoop in, asking him about Astrid or dropping hints about her.

Yes, that was pure genius. I, Kol Mikaelson, would hook my brother up with my sister-wait that sounded so wrong.

Xxxx

Kol was up to something, of what nature, I wasn't yet sure. But his smiles and appearing harmless drove me to believe he had a trick up his sleeve. Kol was never one, even as a human, to act willingly to benefit another. No he always had an ulterior motive that profited him, so all I had to do was figure out what it was.

"Kol is behaving oddly, is he not brother?" Elijah asked, startling me from my pondering.

I nodded, "Precisely my thoughts."

"Come to think of it Rebekah was acting out of the norm as well." I said more to myself than Elijah.

"Yes, earlier she seemed like she wanted nothing to do with Astrid, then she takes the girl shopping. Odd indeed, I would almost think the world is coming to an end with how civil she and Kol are being." He said, confirming all my suspicions.

"Do you think it's anything we need to worry about?" I asked interested to see what he thought on the matter. He sat down in the arm chair next to me and sighed.

"Not as of yet, it would be so much easier if we knew what they were planning." He said with a small frown, not at all liking the idea of being in the dark.

I too didn't particularly enjoy the feeling so I made it a priority to find what they were scheming.

Just as I was about to go find Kol and…persuade him to tell me what he was up to, Rebekah returned with Astrid and many shopping bags.

Astrid looked as if she would collapse at any moment and the frown she wore meant she didn't appreciate shopping as much as our sister did. Rebekah on the other hand was wearing an alarmingly brilliant smile, strutting around like she hadn't a care in the world.

_Yes, odd indeed_.

"Well are you going to help Nik or just stare all day?" Rebekah asked with a knowing grin.

Blast, I had been caught staring at Astrid.

Rebekah had seemed to be the only one who noticed my lapse, seeing as Astrid was too busy throwing herself on the couch in exhaustion.

Just I as I was about to reply, Kol came down, "Geez Bekah, did you forget our poor sister was still human?" he teased while looking over to the couch.

Rebekah gave a huff but didn't deny his claim.

Suddenly a voice that hadn't been heard since the arrival at the mansion, echoed throughout the room, "Leave her be Kol, I'm sure you would have forgotten as well." came the teasing tone of Finn. Which was an oddity in itself, Finn never joked around. He was always the serious one, even more so than Elijah.

Then bickering ensued.

xxx

_It seems as if my time of peace and quiet is over. _Klaus thought with a tad of amusement.

Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he secretly enjoyed it.

**A/N I will be waking Mikael up soon and having the Original gang head back to Mystic Falls. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Under your skin

Had I really waited this long just to hear them do nothing but bicker?

The whole family concept was a new one for me. Back before I had been _blessed_ with immortality, it had just been my mother and I. We had a typical mother daughter relationship, well typical for the time period. She never held my hand while I cried but she was there when it mattered.

Although over the years I had to wonder if anything that came out of her mouth was the truth, she had in fact lied to me about many a things concerning my biological father, who's to say she would be truthful on any other front.

I shook my head, I couldn't think of her like that, she was still my mother and should respect her memory, not sully it with my doubts.

"So how did shopping go?" Kol asked teasingly. Even though he very well knew how it went.

"Does my lying here on the couch not speak for itself?" I snipped.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I calmed my nerves, "I'm sorry Kol. I'm just not used to this much interaction and well…shopping. I honestly don't know how she can spend hours looking at clothes."

Kol chuckled, "You know Nik gets the same way after going shopping with her. She just has a gift of spending money and exasperating everyone else in the process."

At the mention of Nik's name my heart fluttered.

What the heck was wrong with me?

We shared siblings!

Wasn't it wrong to think of him like that?

_Well he's not __**your**__ brother._

Oh no, no, no. I wasn't thinking like that. It was bad enough that I felt something when he drained me. That in itself was enough to embarrass me for a lifetime, though he never brought it up and I was extremely thankful for that. It was a conversation that would be very awkward to say the least.

Plus he was a big bad hybrid.

I was just in an unusual position, still human but living as long as my vampire father roamed the earth.

"Speaking of Nik, what's with you two? I've never seen him so…nice to someone before." Kol asked, interrupting my inter conflict with more thoughts of the very one I was trying not to think of.

"Who knows." I replied with a shrug, trying to get Kol to leave the topic alone.

In truth I didn't want to read too much into Kol's observation for fear of hoping. I had learned over the years that hope was a dangerous thing and for me to hope that Nik felt remotely like I did both confused and scared me.

He was supposed to be like my brother and what if the others didn't approve?

Well Rebekah already knew and didn't seem to have a problem with it but there were still my brothers. And what if Nik thought the whole situation too weird?

"Astrid." My sister's voice floated through the living room.

I gave a groan and Kol laughed.

Managing my best glare I directed it at Kol only to be met with more laughter.

"So not funny Kol." I bit.

"From where I'm sitting, it is." He quipped.

Innocently, I grabbed a decorative pillow and threw it at his chuckling face. He allowed the soft fluffy fabric to hit him square in the face and continued to laugh.

"Next time you should try something a little more…well more if your aim is to injure me." He taunted with a smile on his face.

I chose to ignore his comment in favor of seeing what Rebekah wanted. At least with Rebekah she unknowingly frustrated me, Kol's goal in life seemed to be to get under your skin.

I headed up stairs, where I had heard her voice radiating from and found her in my bedroom putting the newly acquired clothing away.

"You didn't have to do that; I would have gotten to it." She merely waved me off.

"I had nothing better to do and you seemed like you needed a break." She replied nonchalantly.

The sheer thoughtfulness of that sentence made all the earlier events tolerable.

"I'm glad it was you that ended up being my sister, I don't think anyone else would have sufficed." I was completely honest; I think I may have been disappointed if Kol and Rebekah hadn't been my siblings.

I hadn't gotten to know Elijah or Finn well enough but I was sure they wouldn't disappoint either.

Rebekah paused with a hanger and shirt in hand, "Well, I'm not sure you'll feel the same way after I tell you why I called you up here."

"I doubt that could happen." I promised her.

She gave a crooked smirk, "Well then, put this on." She said, handing me the shirt I had picked out, red leggings, black crop jacket and a pair of black stiletto heels.

I eyed her, "What am I putting this on for?"

She raised her shoulders in a brief shrug, "Just for the fun of it."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with…I don't know…a certain brother of yours?" I didn't really care if I was talking about liking Nik, out loud, in a house-the house- full of supernatural beings that could hear my every word.

"Whatever do you mean? I was just thinking you needed to spice up your wardrobe and wear something a little more fashionable than a pair of jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. The whole brother idea was yours." She replied feigning innocence but the small smirk that played on her lips gave away the act.

"What brother are you referring to?" Elijah chose that moment to enter the conversation, adding to my mounting embarrassment.

"No one, just a misunderstanding, right Rebekah." I rambled, hoping that my sister would comply with my wishes.

"Right." She chirped.

Rebekah was up to something, she was a ray of sunshine this whole day and from previous experiences, it was out of character to her.

Elijah must have had the same thought as me as he eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"What has the typically sour Rebekah in such a sprightly mood?" he asked with a neutral expression.

"Now Elijah shouldn't having a sister and being out of that dreadful coffin be reason enough?" she replied, batting her eyelashes.

I could tell he wasn't convinced but let the subject drop despite the fact.

Rebekah turned to me once Elijah was out of the room, "Now are you going to change?"

I felt as if I was missing something, some big important detail but nevertheless I did as she asked.

Of one thing I was certain, Kol and Rebekah were planning something and I would find out exactly what.

**A/N. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story. I, for some god awful reason, thought it would be a good idea to start five more new stories. So updates will sporadic but hopefully at least once or twice a month. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Plan Executed

Stepping out of the bathroom, I was greeted with a hoot by Kol who had joined the peanut gallery. It seemed that Rebekah thought it would be a good idea to further humiliate me and invite Nik, Kol, and Elijah to see the 'new' me. I'm guessing Finn decided to take a rain check on the whole mortify your sister gathering.

So naturally my first reaction to the call was to turn beet red and stare at the floor.

Since I hadn't been looking I didn't see the hard elbow Kol receive to his side by Rebekah but I heard the soft grunt.

"Well, what do you think? She looks wonderful does she not?" Rebekah asked in a coaxing tone.

"I happen to thinks she looks lovely. What do you think Nik?" Kol said, putting the hybrid on the spot.

Was this what they were trying to pull?

I had to put a stop to this before they took it too far.

Just as I was about to head back into the bathroom and return to my normal, less sexy, clothing, Nik spoke up.

"Absolutely stunning." He said softly.

I froze, did he really just say that or was I hearing things?

Please tell me I was hearing things, I don't think I could bear to live with my thoughts after a compliment like that one.

I just turned and stared at him like he had told me the secret to the world.

With a quick glance at the two conspirators who happened to be standing next to each other, they were both wearing shit eating grins.

Then suddenly Nik snapped out of whatever trance he had been in, "Yes, you look nice." He muttered out before making a quick exit.

Elijah had just stood there throughout the whole catastrophe, most likely piecing things together.

"That went swimmingly." Rebekah beamed.

"Did you see his face, it was perfect." Kol added, sharing his sister's bright smile.

I stood there absolutely still, not only because of shock but because I really didn't think I could stay upright in the heels Rebekah thought would look 'fabulous' with the outfit as she had put it.

"So that's what you two have been up to?" Elijah asked breaking from his silence.

They both sent a disarming smile in his direction, "Whatever do you mean?" Kol said feigning innocence.

They stood there, staring each other down when finally Elijah broke eye contact.

"I won't say anything." My eldest brother stated before walking out the bedroom door.

I finally gained some of my sense back, "What was that about?"

Rebekah shot me a mock glare, "Oh hush it worked so don't go and get your lovely panties in a bind."

Kol couldn't help it, she had left him an opening and I was waiting for it.

"How would you know the loveliness of her undergarments? Humm Rebekah?" He asked provocatively with a wiggling brow.

She just smiled, "Because I bought them, of course."

They sure knew how to diffuse a really awkward situation with another one but I took it for what it was.

"She got you there Kol." I chuckled.

Rebekah turned to face me, "Oh so you aren't a statue, you sure can impersonate one pretty well."

A frown appeared on my face, "Well if you would warn a girl that when she walks out of the bathroom there will be an audience, maybe she wouldn't freeze up like an ice cube." I huffed.

Kol sat back on the chase with a plop and listened to the argument, he wouldn't admit it-like the rest of his family seemed always not do-but he enjoyed having another sister and knew that Rebekah felt the same.

"If I had in fact warned you, would you still have put the clothes on?" Rebekah asked with a hand on her hip.

Kol knew that pose well; it was an 'I know I'm right and you better not say otherwise' stance.

"Yes…maybe…alright no I wouldn't have but…you know what I take it back. Kol isn't the only one who intentionally frustrates people." I said stomping out of my room not really watching where I was going.

When I ran into a rock solid wall, I wasn't prepared for the impact and started to fall backwards. Only to be caught by Finn.

"Thank you." I whispered, on the verge of tears.

I knew it was a stupid thing to cry about and I had learned some interesting information but I had felt somewhat set up by Rebekah.

"Why don't we have a talk?" He gestured towards the stairs.

I wasn't going to deny spending time with the only brother I knew nothing about so I nodded and carefully made my way down the steps.

Letting him take the lead we ended up outside in the middle of the garden, which looked like a hidden oasis in the fading light.

We took a seat on the bench and sat in silence, not the crushing kind but more like a peaceful, relaxing, kind.

"So Kol and Rebekah are playing match maker?" He stated suddenly causing me to jump and almost fall off my seat.

He chuckled lightly, much to my displeasure.

After righting myself on the bench I looked at Finn, he was staring off into the distance the small smile that was just there was now replaced with a longing look. His eyes held such sadness that I knew all too well.

"There's someone missing isn't there?" I asked needing to know what was causing him such grief.

He nodded," Her name was Sage, I'm not even sure if she's still alive. You see about a hundred years after I became…this…I met a human woman with fiery red hair and greenest eyes I had ever seen. I easily fell in love with her but I didn't want this kind of life for her. She deserved to get married, have kids and grow old with someone but she didn't see it like that. All she said she wanted was me, forever, so I changed her. We were happy together, and then one day Klaus found us. He daggered me saying that Mikael was getting too close and that it was for the best. That was after 50 years of being together. I haven't seen the love of my life in 862 years and I'm not even sure she still exists."

By the end of his story I was crying, he had experienced so much in the short time he had been around and most of which was loneliness.

When I was composed enough I gave him a watery smile, "Why don't you go find her? Because if there is one thing I am sure of, it's that she is still alive and waiting for you. Love like you described doesn't fade away and I'm positive she would've fought to stay alive to see you once more."

He gave a sad smile, "I'm sure you are right, though I wouldn't be sure where to start looking."

I thought about all the time I had spent looking for my family, the process I went through, checking off false leads, it really was a hassle that could take eternity.

"I don't know but I will help you anyway I can." I said, laying a hand on his.

That was how we stayed as the sun faded into the trees and the moon, in all its brilliance, took its place high in the sky. We just watched, lost in our own thoughts; Finn of his fiery goddess and me of the hybrid who had easily captured my heart.

Now all I had to do was find out if Niklaus felt the same.

Xxx

They didn't know but he was watching, watching and listening and what he heard broke his heart. Most would take him for a heartless bastard, half of which was true but he did have a heart.

Pulling out his phone he made a couple of calls.

"Erin, could you find someone for me?"

"You know I can Klaus."

**A/N. Well Klaus isn't such a bad guy, now is he? Hope you liked this chapter, R&R please.**


	8. Good News

The sun rose, casting a lovely glow across the landscape. As is made its way higher into the sky, the rays caressed a sleeping face, making her seek refuge in the body she was using as a head rest.

Finn knew he should have brought her inside last night after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder but he couldn't bring himself to move her. It was the most at home he had felt in a long time, so he allowed his newfound sister to use him as a pillow.

A small smile crept onto his face at the sheer love this woman, his sister, exuded.

For such a person to be untouched by the wicked ways of the world, as the rest of his siblings had, was a true miracle. She had lived a thousand years, alone, with every reason to hate, to be angry but she still held such innocence that not many humans in this day and age could take claim to.

When the sunlight prodded at her sleeping face once more, she shifted in attempt to escape its incessant insistence that she wake. Only to wake when she tried to pull nonexistent covers over her head.

"Good morning sister." Finn said with amusement coloring his tone.

Astrid groaned, "I'm up before 9 am, it's not a good morning."

Finn just chuckled at her reluctance to fully wake.

"What dear sister, are you not a morning person?" He teased.

She gave a huff of annoyance, "I spent many a years without much sleep. So forgive me if I'm trying to make up for lost time."

Suddenly Finn leaned in closer, "You may want to wake up since you favorite annoying brother is heading this way."

As he whispered the warning into her ear she shot off the bench, earning an unintelligible whine from the bushes. Well she couldn't hear what Kol was whining about but whatever it was had Finn chuckling.

An unnatural breeze swept by Astrid, "You know I was just being a good brother and coming to get you for breakfast." Kol tried to convince, suddenly sitting in Astrid's unoccupied seat.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure. I may not have known you long but I know well enough that you are far from innocent Kol."

Kol beamed. Standing from his confiscated seat he started walking back to the house, "Seems you know me too well sister."

"Yeah it's better that I know than learn from experience" she whispered under her breath but she knew that everyone heard her just fine.

Kol turned to face her with a look of false indignation on his face, "I'm hurt." His hand grasped at the black cotton shirt over his heart in a dramatic gesture.

"Did you ever act or do theater Kol?" Astrid asked with a smile.

He fell into step next to her with Finn bringing up the rear, "No why?"

She shrugged, "Because you sure are a drama queen."

A strangled laugh came from behind the two but as they looked back Finn had his hand to his mouth in a fist, coughing.

"You know what?" Kol asked.

"What?" Astrid replied.

"One sister was enough." He said with a smirk as he bumped his shoulder into her smaller body to let her know that he really didn't mean it but he did have a reputation to uphold.

"Ah-ha, you're so funny. You would think you'd have better material with the amount of time you've been alive." She jested.

Before Kol could come up with a retort, Finn interrupted, "Alright now children, play nice."

Kol stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of the door, "Did you just joke?"

Finn grinned without answering Kol's questions as he pushed open the door, holding it for Astrid to enter first like the gentleman he was. All the while Kol was trying to process that Finn did have a sense of humor.

_Bloody hell, he's been holding out on me._

Xxxxxxxxx

He could hear the bantering from his study but when Finn put his two cents in, Klaus almost lost it. Humorous was not a word that he would use to describe his elder brother but it seemed that Astrid brought the best out in people.

Like him, he added mentally.

When they had first met, she had seen the real him, the one who was the villain, the one who destroyed others' lives merely to gain what he desired.

That reminded him, he needed to head back to Mystic Falls and get the doppelgängers blood for more hybrids, though he wasn't as driven to complete the task as he had been before.

Was it because of Astrid or his family being back together?

He tried to ignore either case but it was hard not to believe it had been Astrid's doing, seeing as he had taken his brothers issue into his own hands simply because he thought it was the right thing to do.

Klaus cleared his mind as he heard his siblings entered the house and prepared himself to tell them the good news.

They were all heading to Mystic Falls.

Xxxxx

This was a trap, I was sure of it but I couldn't miss the chance if he were telling the truth.

But when has Klaus ever been truthful?

Sure he was the one to contact me but…

_But…what if_…

The maddening medley of doubts flowed through my mind causing me to order another drink from the small town bar. As I swirled the cognac in my glass, my thoughts began to take on the memories of a simpler time, one where Finn and I were free and very much in love.

A deep rooted well of depression took hold; I took another gulp of my brandy, almost finishing the glass.

It truly didn't matter, without Finn I was nothing, I was shell of my former being and no matter how many vampires I made, the hole never filled. The damn thing only seemed to get bigger as more and more time passed.

I slammed the, now empty, glass on the smooth bar causing the bartender to jump at the sudden sound.

"Another?" He asked warily.

"Yes." I said with a smirk, "But not the alcoholic kind."

A moment of confusion, on his part, and he was drug out to the alleyway behind the bar in a blink of an eye.

I had him shoved up against the brick building; ensuing there was no way of escape.

The typical look of fear painted his face, "Are you going to kill me?" He asked though the panic.

I smiled with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders, "That's not how I roll but this will hurt."

With the chit chat done I sunk my fangs into his neck.

I always was an emotional eater.

**A/N. So a little take on everyone else's perspective. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R.**


End file.
